


Wrecked

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Pack Dynamics, Violence, Werewolf Fights, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nava's pregnancy gets to Collin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You smell so damn good,” Collin mumbled. He wasn’t even through the door before he said that. I was walking in the foyer when I heard the door unlock and there stood a very sweaty Collin. He looked exhausted and he was in the first stages of his transformation. I look at the calendar that’s hanging by the mirror. His heat isn’t until the end of the month, what the fuck? “What ya doin’ home so early, babe?” I tried to keep my voice light despite the way his eyes seem to burn auburn and his finger nails get longer.

He took a powerful step forward into the house; and for some reason, his hands grabbed onto the door frame as if he’s being pushed out. “Why do you smell so good?” He half growled half said. Then it dawned on me. Collin was fighting his wolf. His wolf wants to come in, and Collin is trying to get out. And if the human part of him is trying to get out, then I just may be prey. I started to take small steps away, trying to put some distance between us. 

“We’ve been over this, silly. The pregnancy is adding a buncha hormones,” I explained, still in my light voice. But that was a bad choice on my part. Collin’s eyes turn bright red in a matter of seconds, almost as fast as his claws and teeth are at full attention. He let out a head splitting growl as he steps all the way into the house. My eyes widen, Collin lost. He drops to his hands and knees, claws digging into the cherry wood floors. I drop to my knees, too, and lean forward, offering my neck to him. Running away from him would’ve been a suicidal move. Collin’s wolf lets out a grunt in satisfaction. He strides the short distance between us and before I knew it, his teeth sunk into my neck. My mouth opened, but no sound came out, the pain was too great. That was deeper than I was expecting. 

“Alpha, get off!” I yelled. His teeth slide out of the skin in my throat to look me in the eyes. His clawed hand grabs onto my jaw, turning my head away from him, and latches back onto my throat. He’s marking me, but his wolf doesn’t know that he’s already done that. I start to feel the blood run down my neck a few moments later. Is he…is he really gonna kill me?

Then, thankfully, I hear footsteps walk into the house. The pack, and all wolfed out. Smart move, to get him outta here, they better be all wolfed. The seven guys in the pack grab Collin, Marco yanking his head off me. A short shrill escaped my mouth as the blood flew freely down my neck. The four girls in the pack slide me from up under Collin. Before Tessa blocked my view, I could see that Collin had tossed about four of the men out onto the lawn. 

“Look at me, Nava! Can you hear me?” Tessa asked as she grabbed my face just like Collin had, but gentler. “Yes,” I whispered. Romany, the newest to the pack, dipped her head into my throat and licked over Collin’s bite marks. I can feel it healing immediately. Someone latches their hand onto my thigh. That’s when I finally noticed that before the boys took my husband that he clawed my thigh. Tessa sits my head on her legs and looks down at me. “Feeling better?” She asked me. “Her heart beats regulating, the cubs don’t know what happened,” Ali reports. I let out an easy breath. That’s all I wanted to know. 

“Much better. But what’s wrong with him?” I asked them. They all looked at each other. “It’s his wolf. Since you’ll be having the cubs next month, his wolf is getting extremely possessive. But the more he fights it, the more violent he gets,” Lauren explained. I’m confused at this point. “But if he surrendered power to the wolf easier, what would’ve happened?” “Worse,” is all that I get before a brutal roar comes from outside. The girls all run out except for Tessa. She stayed to help me up. 

“Stay here, Nava. Don’t come out,” Tessa said before running out when we saw how Collin was clawing his way through Frankie and Marco. I slid to the floor, slack jawed. I’ve never seen him so angry. Tessa pounces onto Collin’s shoulders, yanking his head backward. Because of that, Collin loses his grip on his betas and falls. The other two men pulled the injured wolves to safety. The other wolves rush to their alpha to put him down. Collin catches sight of me and tosses Tessa off his shoulders as if she weighs less than a feather. 

The alpha rushed to the porch steps before the wolves get a hold of him. “Nava, get inside!” James yelled as he slammed Collin back onto the lawn. It’s not really surprising that he did that with such ease; James is as old as Collin and has been an alpha five times in his life. But it’s short lived; Collin elbows James in the nose before going back to attacking everyone in sight. I can’t run, I can’t just leave my friends to possibly die because of me. 

So, I walk onto the porch and grab onto the banister. “Collin, stop!” I yelled. From here, I can just see Collin’s eyes flicker from red to green. He stopped his hand from clawing into Romany’s throat just in time. He starts my way, dropping Romany like dead weight. James rolls his eyes as he reconfigures his bones. “I told you to get inside, Nava!” He yelled before tackling Collin to the ground. Am I the only one that saw his green eyes? 

The guys grab the metal shackles that were in the trunk, and wrap Collin in it, trampling him into the SUV. “Where are they taking him?” I asked. Tessa grabbed my arm a little too roughly, ushering me into the house and on the couch. I fall with a thump. “Why didn’t you fucking listen?!” Marco yelled as he held his still bleeding chest. “His eyes, they turned green,” I mumbled. “That doesn’t matter, Nava. He was still in beast mode, trying to kill us! Even you! So here’s a thought, next time we tell you to go inside…get your ass in-fucking-side!” Tessa and Mason pushed Marco outside to calm him down.

“I was just trying to help,” I said. Romany sat next to me and rubbed my back. “We’re just trying to protect you, Nava. With you being in sight, just made him more feral. We would all feel terrible if anything happened to you or the babies. And Marco feels the same way,” she told me. I know she’s right, but still. “Where did they take him?” I asked again. “Robbie lives the furthest, so they took him to his house.” Good idea, Robbie has a perfect wall mounted shackles in his basement. Tessa and Mason walk back into the house after awhile. “We’re staying here for the night. Marco chose to go with the rest to Robbie’s house.” 

Great, I’m stuck in a house full of werewolves that are mad at me for a whole night. It’s great to be me.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s been five days, why can’t I see him?” I ask the wolves surrounding me. “Maybe because he’s miles away and can still smell you! It’s not safe, Nava. Just give him a few more days and then we’ll take you to see him,” Tess “reasons”. I’ve been cooped up for what seems like ages without Collin and it’s wearing on me. 

“Just because he can smell me doesn’t mean he’s dangerous. He can only smell me from miles away because he wants me!” I make my way to the door, but before I can touch the doorknob, Mason grabs me and ushers me back to the living room. “Just a few more days, Nava,” he says into my ear. But then an idea pops into my head. I glare at them all for good measure, and then take myself upstairs and to my room. 

Collin keeps a batch of relaxing wolfsbane in the bedside table. It basically gets him high. Next step is getting the humidifier. I stuff the whole bag of wolfsbane into the slot and set the humidifier right on top of the vent that goes straight to the living room, where all the wolves are. 

I wait twenty minutes before heading downstairs and grabbing my car keys. They’re all knocked out just like I expected. 

I park my car a block away from Robbie’s house and begin the walk to his backyard. My hand slithers down to my pocket to feel the Nightingale I grabbed from the trunk. It’s going to help him calm down if he’s still acting like an animal, and it’s going to help to mask my scent from the rest of the wolves in the house. 

The moon is shining brightly on Collin when I get into the backyard and peep down to see him tied up in the basement. I can see him sniff the air and then look my way. I wave at him before finding the spare key under the mat. 

“What are you doin’ here, love?” Collin asks in a more than animal than human voice. I shrug my shoulders. “I’ve come to break you out,” I whisper as I start to unlock the shackles. They’re extremely heavy. “They said it’s not safe,” he says as his left hand drops from the cuff; I move on to his right. “You haven’t attacked me, you haven’t even turned,” I tell him. He shakes his head and says, “It doesn’t matter. It can happen at anytime.”

I dig the Nightingale out from my pocket to show him. Collin grabs it and swallows it instantly. “Feel better?” I ask him. He opens his eyes and they flicker red before going back to his normal green. “Yeah, I don’t wanna murder you anymore,” he answers. I roll my eyes and lead him out into the yard. 

“Is everyone still at the house?” Collin seeks out my hand while we walk. “Yeah,” I answer. “Well, we can’t go there. Where are we goin’?” Humph. That is a great question. “I didn’t exactly think past getting you,” I admit. Collin’s white teeth catch the glint of the moonlight. “Oh, Nava. How I’ve missed you.” 

When we get to the car, Collin takes the keys from me and opens the passenger door for me. “So where are you taking us?” I ask him. He put the key in the ignition and floors the accelerator, getting as far away from the house as he can. “The cabin,” he answers. I totally forgot about the cabin! We haven’t been there in so long; it just slipped away from my memory. That used to be where all the teenage wolves would go during their heats and when there was a full moon. It’s far away from civilization so all the kids would have to kill are animals. 

“Were they nice to you?” Collin asks out of nowhere. I was on my way to sleep before he talked. “Everyone was just worked up,” I tell him. It’s quiet in the car for awhile. Collin looks over at me with an impatient look on his face. “Love, that’s not even close to what I asked you. How did they treat you?” 

I let out a sigh, can never get anything past him. “We’ll talk about that when we get back. I don’t want you driving over there, ruining the whole night.” He rolls his eyes like the drama queen he is and lets it go…for now. 

About a couple of hours later, Collin wakes me up to let me know that we’re at the cabin. It’s just as I remembered. The cabin’s a big bulky wooden thing in the middle of trees and animals and nothing else. Collin comes around to pick me up bridal style (for no reason) and carries me up to the porch where he pulls out the house keys and opens up the door. We both ‘ohh’ and ‘ahh’ at how it looks. 

“I don’t remember all of this. Mom’s been down here it seems,” Collin mumbles as he walks inside. The cabin’s now two stories with a loft at the top. Collin heads over to the fireplace to get it going when he notices my body temperature while I get some tea started. “So they just had you in the basement the whole time? How was that?” I ask him. 

Collin groans from the great room. “It was fucking shit. I couldn’t shower, couldn’t leave the basement, couldn’t call or see you. I just had to stay in that damn basement. They fed me good, don’t get me wrong, but that was just hell,” he explains. 

Alpha doesn’t drink anything unless it’s water, Sunny D, and now recently, my breast milk. So I don’t even bother with making him a cup of tea when I come back into the great room. “How did you even get out of a house full of werewolves anyway?” He asks when I tuck into his side on the sofa. 

“I used your wolfsbane in the humidifier and just walked out the front door,” I mumble. And as expected, his laughter booms through the quiet air. “My little human has some skills! I love it, Nava. But uhh, did you use all of it?” He’s all serious now. I shrug my shoulders. “I had to, Alpha.” Collin groans. “Ahh, Nava. I just got that ‘bane. You know I hate dealing with Xander’s short changing ass.” This guy loves to complain. 

“Are you horny?” I interrupt his little girl rant. That stops him dead in his tracks. “Extremely, but we can’t fuck,” he says solemnly. “Why?” He sighs and says, “Because for starters, you’re due date is this month. And secondly, what I want to do to you can only happen until the babies are born.” The last part makes my eyebrows jump. 

“What do you plan on doing?” I ask while peeping up at him. Collin looks down at me with a dirty smile on his face. “You’ll find out in a few months…maybe even less.” Hmm, well then. 

“Well, I’m horny, Collin so we have to do something,” his whining is starting to rub off on me. “Mmm, you want head?” He offers. Not gonna get any more than that. “Yeah, I’ll take that,” I say while sliding off my panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised sexy times in the this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything and I just wanted to finally put something up 'cuz I know better than anyone that it's been a long time. I've just been busy with life, writer's block, and I've also just been working on my other story that's on here (you should check that out by the way). But in the next installment (which won't have so much of a gap like last time) will be focused on Nava giving birth to the cubs. I'm thinking about how that's going to go down as I type this so I promise to have something up at least before the summer's over. Hope you guys still enjoyed ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Sexy times in the next chapter!


End file.
